


I'm All Yours Baby

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mashton, Michael is sad and Ashton makes it up to him, Smut, Sorry that Luke and Calum aren't in this, Top!Michael, a little bit of angst but not much, bottom!Ashton, lots of feelings, purely Mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you tell me what’s going through your head right now?” Ashton asked softly. Michael sniffled a little and then sat back and Ashton already missed his body pressed up against him. When it looked like Michael was getting worked up again Ashton rubbed his thumb across the younger boys’ cheek “Please talk to me”<br/>“You are” Michael said quietly as he got tears in his eyes again and had to look away “You’re always the only thing going through my head Ash” </p><p> </p><p>Or After witnessing Ashton coming out a room with some girl at a party Michael runs off when it becomes too much for him and ends up pouring out all his feelings for Ashton. (Extra chapter for my fic It Was Always You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an extra chapter for my cake fic It Was Always You but this will still make sense if you haven't read that

Ashton didn’t even know exactly where he was going but he just knew he had to find Michael. He hated knowing that Michael was somewhere in this house by himself feeling like shit even if Ashton didn’t entirely know why. It was one thing to have Luke tell him how Michael felt about him but Ashton needed to hear it himself. Luke could just be totally talking out of his ass.

“Have you seen Michael” Ashton grabbed some random kids sweatshirt that he knew he seen Michael talk to a few times in the hallway

“Nah I haven’t man” He said swaying a little bit as he stood and Ashton knew he was trashed. He let the kid go and continued on through the living room and checked the kitchen but still no sign of Michael. Maybe he went home and Ashton rested against a doorway as he quickly tried calling Michael. Of course it went straight to voicemail and that meant that Michael purposely shut his phone off so no one could call him. The whole room seemed to get louder and soon a large crowd of people were making their way into the living room and a couple of people tried to pull Ashton along with them but he pushed the away. Whatever they were all doing seemed like fun but he needed to settle this thing with Michael. He turned he head to the right and seen a back door open as two girls were walking into the house and he made his way towards it. Sadly Michael wasn’t outside either and there wasn’t even a single person around. Ashton sat on the swing that was close to the pool and let out a breath as he looked up at the night sky. He began to realize that he didn’t even like the girl he had just slept with. He didn’t understand why he wanted to hook up with her in the first place and he wished he could take it all back since it had obviously upset Michael. Something made Ashton look to the right and his eyes widened when he seen Michael sitting on the ground against a tree with his head laying on his knees. Ashton had never seen him look like this and it made him terrified. He jumped off the swing when he felt like his limbs were working again.

“Mikey” Ashton whispered, not wanting to scare him, once he was standing above him. He could see his shoulders moving up and down and he knew he was crying

“Michael” Ashton sat close to him but still didn’t know if he was allowed to touch him, even though he wanted to so bad “What’s wrong?” all Michael did was hesitate for a few seconds and then shake his head. Michael moved a little closer to Ashton without taking his head out of his arms and Ashton took that as a sign that he wanted to be comforted but he just didn’t want to talk yet. Ashton wrapped one arm around his shoulders and felt them still completely and then he put his other hand softly through the front of Michael’s hair. They had never done anything like this before but to Ashton it felt so right and Michael finally lifted his head up and Ashton felt his heart breaking. His best friends eyes were beat red and still watery and there was a tear running down his cheek. Almost like a reflex Ashton reached out and wiped it away causing Michael to close his eyes and lean forward into Ashton’s chest “Can you tell me what’s going through your head right now?” Ashton asked softly. Michael sniffled a little and then sat back and Ashton already missed his body pressed up against him. When it looked like Michael was getting worked up again Ashton rubbed his thumb across the younger boys’ cheek “Please talk to me”

“You are” Michael said quietly as he got tears in his eyes again and had to look away “You’re always the only thing going through my head Ash” Ashton felt like his throat was slowly closing and he couldn’t make any words come out. Instead he put his fingers under Michael’s chin and made the crying boy look at him and got closer to him. Ashton rubbed his thumb against his cheek again then moved it to his bottom lip and Michael looked as if he wasn’t even breathing as Ashton leaned in. Michael felt his heart beating fast as Ashton’s lips finally met his and when Ashton moved a hand to his neck he began kissing him harder and Michael brought up a hand to grip on to Ashton’s bicep and dug his other had into his curls making him moan. Suddenly Ashton was leaning back and Michael was concerned but then Ashton was putting soft kisses all down his jaw and started to rub his fingers up and down his spine. Michael felt so safe and he never wanted Ashton to let him go. When Ashton started to suck on the skin right below his ear Michael let out a moan and let his head fall on Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton gave his temple a kiss.

“I don’t even like her you know?”

“What?” Michael said slowly as he sat back

“The girl” Ashton wiped the hair off of Michael’s forehead. Now that he knew he was allowed to touch him he just couldn’t stop doing it. “I don’t even like her”

“Then why did you…do that with her” Michael couldn’t even say the words. He didn’t even like thinking about it.

“I don’t really know” Ashton did a weak chuckle and it made Michael smile “But umm…” for the first time ever Michael could see Ashton getting nervous “But it’s you that I really care about. It’s always been you” and Michael was speechless so he just leaned forward and started kissing Ashton roughly again and this time it was Ashton that moaned.

“Can we…” Ashton kissed Michael a few more times and then he was completely out of breath “Can we get out of here?” it was as if he was pleading for Michael to leave with him and Michael had never been more turned on.  
Once they got to Ashton’s parked car they got caught up in another kiss for a few minutes as Michael climbed on top of Ashton and started grinding against him making Ashton shake

“Fuck Michael” he moaned out as he gripped onto Michael’s thighs and he considered just getting in the backseat with him but he knew that wasn’t how he wanted their first time to be “Hey hey” Ashton laughed out when Michael acted like he was about to unbuckle his belt “If I don’t stop you right now I know I won’t be able to” he put a few kisses on his cheek “Let’s get back to my house” Michael agreed and forced himself to get back in his seat.

“So are you okay with Luke being with Calum now?” it really didn’t feel like the right thing to be talking about but Michael was growing sick of the silence. Ashton grunted a little and then took a deep breath.

“I never thought I would be after I seen how bad he hurt Luke but…” Ashton bit his lip and shook his head “I don’t know….he looks at Luke differently now and he’s just different all together. I should have listened to Luke when he said that he’s changed”

“Well I’m happy that you guys are okay now”

“Are you okay with it?” Ashton asked curiously

“What with Calum and Luke?” Ashton nodded “Yeah. I mean I just want Luke to be happy”

“So what did you two do anyways when I left in that rainstorm?” Ashton smirked as he tapped the steering wheel

“You really want to know?” Michael did a nervous laugh

“Yeah I do” Ashton used his confident tone

“Jesus Christ” Michael mumbled “I don’t know Ash we fucked. I’m not going into detail about it”

“Well who topped?”

“Seriously Ashton?’ Michael glared at the side of his face and Ashton nodded “Well I guess Luke did technically because he-“

“Alright alright” Ashton laughed “Nevermind I don’t wanna hear anymore”

“Well good cause you’re the only person I want to be thinking about fucking right now” Michael said bluntly and Ashton took a double look at him before smiling wide.  
When they got into Ashton’s room Ashton was the one looking nervous so Michael took it upon himself to make the first move and Ashton watched his every move as he got closer and gave him a few soft kisses on the neck

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Ash” Michael whispered close to his ear and Ashton almost laughed. If Michael only knew how bad he wanted this and Ashton put both hands on Michael’s neck and made the younger boy look at him

“I want this” he rubbed his thumbs against Michael’s skin “I want you” he didn’t even say it in a sexual way either but it made Michael shiver and pull him towards the bed. They both stripped down to only their boxers and Ashton laid down and Michael instantly crawled on top of him and started nipping at his neck. He could feel Ashton’s fast heartbeat as he rubbed his hand up and down his torso and then Ashton was gripping Michael’s sides and Michael got the hint. The younger boy started grinding against the boy underneath him and Ashton whimpered a little. Michael couldn’t believe that he was the one making him like this. Michael started to kiss down his chest and then stopped right above his waistband to lick at the skin there in a rough way and it made Ashton rub hands through Michael’s hair and then he was pulling on it a bit.

“Michael” Ashton already sounded so fucked out and Michael looked up at him “Can you fuck me?” he bit his lip hard and felt like he could moan just at the thought of it “Please” Michael’s eyes were blown wide open and he didn’t even know how to speak so instead he leaned down and kissed Ashton roughly as they rubbed their tongues together and Michael had to force himself to stop since he knew he hadn’t given Ashton an answer yet.

“But are…are you sure?”

“Fuck” Ashton moaned when he briefly felt Michael’s dick against his own “Yeah I’m sure, Michael. I want you so bad” Michael was still shocked that he was getting to do this to Ashton and he was shaking at the excitement of it all.

“But are you really sure?” Michael felt like a little bit of an idiot but he still couldn’t believe this but Ashton just rolled his eyes “I mean it’s just….I thought you’d be more of a top is all. You like being in charge in any other situation so I just assumed you’d be like that in…you know in bed too” Michael was so nervous that it felt like this was the first time he was ever having sex. It all felt so new to him and he didn’t know why but then Ashton was letting out a chuckle and he felt some of the nervousness going away.

“Well truthfully I’ve never done this sort of thing with a guy before…” Ashton drifted off and didn’t make eye contact with Michael.

“So I’m your first…” Michael whispered to himself “Holy shit” it felt like such an honor and Michael wanted to make this so good for Ashton. He started to slowly rub his hands up and down Ashton’s chest again.

“So will you?” Ashton was begging him and Michael was already nodding

“Yeah. Fuck” Michael moaned out and leaned forward to kiss Ashton and then he was resting his forehead against the older boys “I’ll fuck you Ash” he kissed him roughly again “I’ve wanted this for so long. God, you don’t even know” Ashton closed his eyes for a few seconds as he gripped his large hands on Michael’s ass and kissed his neck.

“I want you so bad baby” Michael felt himself shivering at the nickname and then Ashton got a smirk on his face “And by the way…I can still be in charge and be a bottom so put that pretty dick of yours in my ass before I cum just from the thought of it” Michael knew his mouth was hanging wide open and he swallowed hard before he started kissing at the bottom of Ashton’s neck, knowing it would make a mark. He slid both of their boxers off and started grinding hard against Ashton as he leaned into his neck again.

“Can you boss me around again?” he bit hard at the skin below Ashton’s ear and Ashton moaned “It’s so fucking hot Ash” Ashton got a tight grip on his thighs and guided him to grind even harder against him.

“I want you to fuck me so hard, Mikey” Ashton wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and began jerking his hand up and down “So hard that I can’t even walk tomorrow without being reminded of you” at that Michael sat up and threw his head back as a loud whimper left his open mouth.

“Fuck Ash where’s the lube?” he began frantically looking around the room and Ashton leaned up to open a drawer in the end table beside them and handed the bottle to Michael. Michael instantly opened it and then a thought occurred to him “Do you finger yourself?” and the way Ashton’s whole face blushed as he bit his lip and looked away already answered Michael’s question “Fuck that’s hot” he started to get ready to pour some of it onto his fingers and then another thought came to him “Don’t get me wrong I really want to open you up but I can’t get the thought of watching you open yourself up out of my head” Ashton smiled wide and ripped the bottle out of Michael’s hands as he sat up against the headboard a little. The younger boy watched Ashton’s every move as he slicked his fingers up with lube and got right to business as he rubbed his finger just at his entrance and Michael laid down on his stomach between Ashton’s legs as he kept an eye on Ashton’s finger and lightly started kissing and nipping his teeth as the older boys thighs. Slowly Ashton put his finger all the way in and let out a loud breath as he let his head fall back on the pillow.  
Once Ashton had three fingers going steadily in and out of himself Michael was already feeling so close to his own orgasm and Ashton had barely even touched him. He was started to get so eager but he wanted Ashton to be ready. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him.

“Feel good?” he leaned up to lick a strip up his dick and Ashton shivered as he nodded

“I need you though” Ashton sounded so weak as he pulled his fingers out of himself and Michael sat up, already covering his dick in lube. He took a deep breath and looked straight back at Ashton before easing himself into him. Ashton let out a loud moan when he bottomed out and then he was breathing heavy as he had one hand in his own hair; his bicep flexing as he tensed his jaw up and it was such a beautiful sight. It must have showed on Michael’s face how amazed he was by the sight of Ashton because Ashton gave him a questioning look. “Michael?” all Ashton knew was that Michael was deep in thought but he didn’t know what about.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Michael said as he rubbed his thumb against Ashton’s lower lip and Ashton pulled him down.

“Fuck me, baby” he whispered against Michael’s lips and he didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out of him and thrusted back into him with more force than he thought he would and he quickly looked up to see if Ashton was in a bunch of pain but there was a smile on his face as he held his lip between his teeth and his eyes were practically rolling back into his head. “Fuck that feels good” Michael took that as a hint to keep going and he kept going at a rough pace as he felt Ashton’s legs wrap around him and he could feel them shaking. Michael slowed down a bit when he leaned forward on his elbows so that he could kiss Ashton’s neck and then Ashton’s hands found Michael’s hair and he began pulling on it with each deep thrust. Michael rubbed his hand up and down Ashton’s side and then settled on his hip as he used it to bring Ashton closer to him each time he fucked into him and Ashton was now a panting mess as moans kept getting stuck in his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Ashton cried out when Michael hit that spot inside of him “Feels so good Michael” he was beginning to sound weak now and Michael knew he was close so he took his face from his neck and rested his forehead against Ashton’s as he pounded into him even harder. Ashton gripped harder on his hair and soon he was coming all over their torso’s. Michael was soon after and then he was falling on Ashton and Ashton instantly wrapped both arms around him. Michael breathed heavy into his neck as his heartbeat started to slow down and he lifted his head up to look at the beautiful boy underneath him. Ashton smiled wide and wiped some of the hair out of Michael’s face before looking serous and dragging his fingers down Michael’s jaw.

“You know I love you so much, Michael” and Michael didn’t want to cry but this was all so much to take. He had waited so long to hear those words leave Ashton’s mouth. Ashton was suddenly wiping a tear from his face.

“Fuck I’m sorry” Michael forced a laugh and quickly wiped his eyes “I just…I’ve waited so long to hear you say that and I’ve waited so long to-“Michael stopped himself. Was Ashton really even his yet? He didn’t know if Ashton even wanted to actually be with him or if this was just some casual thing like him and Luke had going on.

“What were you going to say?” Ashton asked softly

“I’ve waited so long to be able to call you mine” Michael said shyly but he quickly shook his head “I mean if you even want that. I don’t even know if you want to be my boyfriend and you don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with okay? and I-“

“Michael” Ashton put a hand on his chest and leaned up to put a kiss on his cheek “I’m all yours baby and you’re all mine” he said that last part with a smirk then his face went serious again “I really want to be your boyfriend okay? You mean so fucking much to me and I just want it to be you and me”

“That’s what I want too” Michael couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and he dug his face back into Ashton’s neck as he gave him a few soft kisses and then looked at him again “Can you tell me you love me again?” Ashton cupped Michael’s cheek in his hand and Michael rubbed against it

“I love you, Michael” he kissed his nose and then his mouth

“I love you too Ash” he kissed him with a little more force then kissed his forehead “So much”


End file.
